Child of Magnetism
by AZ23AJ
Summary: No Summary Yet. Rated M for Mature. OC/Harem. AN: Special thanks to my freinds for helping me with this story.


**Chapter 1 Son of Magneto**

**Alaska (America)**

In Alaska, we see workers working on some trucks and getting the long morning hours in. One worker stands out the most with white hair and blue eyes. He was a young man around his late teens, wearing his uniform and finished on the part he was fixing. He finished welding the part before lifting his face mask and blow the part to cool down which he smiles that he got it done finally.

"Markus! YO Markus!" A worker called out, getting the young man's attention.

"Yeah, boss!" Markus called back.

"There's some guy that wants to talk to you," The worker said.

"Tell him to screw off or make a call after work. I am no mood," Markus said before putting the welder away for the day.

The worker laughed at that remark and said, "I told him the same thing but he didn't give up."

Markus raised an eyebrow at that.

"What did he look like?" The young man asked wondering.

"Some guy wearing a black overcoat, black guy, and has one eye," The worker explained getting Markus's full attention on that.

"Fuck," Markus muttered under his breath. He then looks at his coworker.

"Thanks," He said.

"No problem," the coworker said and leaves.

Markus sighed before putting his gloves away and head out to greet one of the few people to find on the planet. He put his stuff away in his locker and walk outside to see a familiar face.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Fury?" Markus asked.

"Did you think I wouldn't find the son of Magneto way out here in this cold place?" Fury asked.

"The thought certainly crossed my mind. Though I did have the feeling that you will one day find me," Markus said as he raised his wrists to him, "Well? Get on with it then."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to arrest you," Fury said which confused Markus.

"Isn't that's why you are here? To arrest the son of the most dangerous mutant on the planet? Or are you here to kill me? I can feel all 30 of your men hiding with their guns drawn at me," Markus said.

"Don't forget the five snipers a few yards away," Fury added

"Can't forget them," Markus snarked, "So why are you here Fury?"

"I'm here to talk to you about the Ultimates Initiative," Fury said which made Markus raise his eyebrows in confusion.

**Time Skip**

Within the Triskelion, Fury and Markus were having a meeting. A peaceful meeting in which Markus agreed to wear a power dampener on his wrist to ensure the safety of everyone in the facility. Though, unbeknownst to Fury, Markus tampered with the device because he doesn't trust the Director of SHIELD.

"So explain to me again the Ultimates Initiative," Markus requested.

"There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable to see if they can become something more. So that they can come together when we needed them to so that they can fight the battles that we never could. The President agreed that a special fighting force would be needed in case SHIELD can't handle it. That incident with your father certainly proved my point," Fury explained.

"I don't suppose you have heard of the X Men. Maybe you should talk to them. They were the ones that stopped my father," Markus suggested.

"Oh I know and I'll talk with them soon but I want to talk with you," Fury said.

"Why?" Markus asked.

"Because you are the son of Magneto with the same powers as him and that makes you dangerous," Fury said.

"You should've left me in Alaska then," Markus said.

"Maybe but I think it would be a great benefit for SHIELD if you work with us and become a member of the Ultimates," Fury said to him which made Markus raise his eyebrow.

"I'm not a team player Fury," Markus responded.

"You helped the X Men take down your father didn't you?" Fury asked.

"That was a temporary alliance," Markus answered.

"Regardless, you are a very dangerous individual and a lot of people want you locked up or killed. I, on the other hand, would rather you enjoy your freedom by working with us because believe it or not there are a lot of things out there that we need to prepare for," Fury explained.

"What makes you think I would agree to this?" Markus asked.

"Besides the fact that you are wearing a power dampener? Well let's just say that I don't think you want to see your brother and sister locked up for the rest of their life," Fury said as he showed Markus a video of Pietro and Wanda in separate cells wearing power dampeners as well.

Markus just looked stoically at them as Pietro tried to break himself out with his fists while Wanda was in the corner of the room doing a fetal position.

"So what's it going to be?" Fury asked.

Markus then looked at him and took off his power dampener much to Fury's shock.

"You're not going to lock them up. Their powers are too useful to you to pass up. I'll join your little group under the condition that they get to walk away from all of this if they choose to," Markus said.

"Agreed" Fury said as he raised his hand to him.

Markus looks at it for a second and then shakes it.

"Welcome to SHIELD," Fury said.

This will be interesting for Markus and knows that the next following days will be interesting in the long run.

**Time Skip (A few days later)**

A week has past and things were quiet for the time being for Markus, to say the least. His siblings have decided to join SHIELD and the Ultimates for a new leaf which he was happy for that and the peace & quiet was good for now but the young mutant knows that this won't last for long.

Now we see Markus was in his workshop building something for himself. Some gadgets he could use in case he lost his powers or they were unavailable to him. He enjoys building things. He had inherited his father's skill in mechanics and engineering. His father taught him everything he knew about it and how it's better to not use your powers doing it. Markus always felt satisfied doing it without his powers.

"What's up, Mark," Markus heard a voice behind him.

He stopped what he was doing and saw that the voice was from none other than Tony Stark aka Ironman, a member of the Uilmates/Markus's teammate.

"What do you want Tony? As you can see I'm busy" Markus said as he continued what he was doing

"Oh don't be like that. I brought refreshments" Tony said as he revealed a bottle of Scotch and placed it on the table.

"I don't drink," Markus said.

"Oh come on man. What's one cup going to do? Kill you?" Tony said as he made two glass and gave one to Markus.

Markus looked at the offered glass and sighs as he stops what he is doing to grab it.

"There we go," Tony said as they tapped each other's glass and took a sip.

"Why are you here Stark?" Markus asked again.

"I'm just curious about what you are making. I know that you like to come here," Tony answered.

"Spying on me Stark? Why am I not surprised?" Markus asked him with a glare which made Tony raise his arms in surrender.

"Woah! Woah! Easy there my friend. I'm not like SHIELD that likes to keep an eye on potentially dangerous people. I only came down here because I recognize an inventor when I see one and I would love to know what you are designing," Tony explained.

Markus just raised his eyebrow at this and saw no harm telling Tony about what he was making.

"If you must know, I'm making some gadgets in case my powers are no longer available to me," Markus told him.

"If I didn't know better, I would've said that you were paranoid but since I do it makes sense. What kind of gadgets?" Tony asked.

"Some explosives, some magnetic traps and various other things that I'm coming up with," Markus said.

Tony nods his head as he looks at what Markus has been making. Then he comes across a drawn design of a suit to which Tony grabs it to get a closer look.

"Making a new suit?" Tony asks to which Markus looks at him.

He then goes next to him and takes the paper from his hand.

"It was just an idea," Markus said, "It's still a draft."

"What's wrong with the one you have now?" Tony asked, remembering seeing costume a few times and only saw Markus wear it once.

"The suit was made for me by my father but it's just a reminder of his madness. I want to be seen as my own person and not the extension of my father," Markus explained to him to which Tony nodded in understanding.

"You know...I can help you with that," Tony said which made Markus raise his eyebrows.

"You...want to help me? Why? I imagine a good number of people are afraid of me because of my heritage or they hate me because of what I am. So why would the "Great Tony Stark" help me" Markus asks skeptically at Stark's offer.

"Because I know an inventor when I see one and I like to help people now. I've made...a lot of mistakes in the past. Always indulged my every whim with little consequence but ever since I became Iron Man, everything I saw and thought changed. I believe we are all the same despite the obvious differences. We are just people trying to do whatever we can to be better. So it doesn't matter what you are, what matters is what you do. And so far, I think you're doing a good job" Tony explained which shocked Markus.

He was a bit surprised to hear Tony explain his answer. He didn't think Tony Stark would be so reflective of his thoughts. It would seem that Markus has more respect for Tony Stark as a person than a genius inventor. Markus could help but smile

"You're a good man Tony despite your eccentricity. If you are willing then I wouldn't mind some help with my devices" Markus said as he gave Tony his hand

"It will be my honor and pleasure," Tony said with a smile as he shakes Markus' hand.

Then those two inventors and teammates would begin their work.

It some time but they were finished and had a finishing touches to the suit and gadgets.

Markus stares at the mirror and sees his looks, the new suit for the title he would take. He wore a black power suit with red highlights with flowing red cape and corresponding helmet.

This was the start of something new and great to come to this world as Markus takes the cape and helmet from his father's old title but vows to make it better and step out of bad. He vowed to make changes to the world for humans and mutants alike.

A new Master of Magnetism, Magneto has come and something big will come about very soon.

**...**

**The Ultimates:**

Magento (Markus)

Iron Man

Wasp

Giant-Man

Quicksilver

Scarlet Witch

Captain America (When they find him)

Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Window will come around in the next following chapters.

**Markus Harem: Wasp. Scarlet Witch. Susan Storm. Rogue. Storm. Mystique. Black Cat. Spiderwoman (Yes I can add more and need ideas on how they can join)**


End file.
